I do it up with an other end
by Grace-1997
Summary: What if in i do it up, Cece really wanted to kiss Ty, but she just can't because she was afraid of how Rocky will react after she was so angry about her kissing her actually step-brother? What would have happened if Cece and Ty had talked after the wedding. A really sweet Cy twoshot! I do not own Shake it up! Please read the AN in chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Cy fanfic :) I hope you like it :) Sorry for my bad english. I'm german :) I hope you leave a lot of reviews :)**

**What if in i do it up, Cece really wanted to kiss Ty, but she just can't because she was afraid of how Rocky will react after she was so angry about her kissing her actually step-brother? What would have happened if Cece and Ty had talked after the wedding.**

Cece's POV:

I sat on the stairs before our house. Oh man, that was an aweful day. First of all my mum was almost getting married to the wrong man but Flynn, my little brother, ensured that that won't happen, because the day before my mum kissed my dad. Then i found out that my best Friend Rocky kissed my stupid almost step-brother.

Now she wants me to give her blessings, so they can date. (they will probably date anyway but Rocky feels slightly bad about it because i don't like the idea of them two dating) But i don't want that. I mean it's Logan, for crying out loud. I really hate him. She can't be together with him. That would be really weird.

I mean she also wouldn't like it if i would come together with her brother Ty. I wouldn't anyway but... Oh, who am i kidding, i love Ty. He's hot, kind , funny, a really good dancer and so much more. I also had almost kissed him today, to annoy Rocky, but i just can't. Not because i didn't want to, no i really want to kiss him, but it doesn't seems right at that moment. And i also think he didn't want to kiss me.

'If only he knows, that i love him...' i thought. ,,Hay Cece, why are you sitting here outside in the dark? Wait are you cold? " , i heard a familiar voice asking. Ty. He sat next to me on the stairs and laied his jacket on my shoulders. I haven't realized that i was cold but now, that Ty said it i felt like it, but that feeling soon disappears because of Ty next to me.

,,So... what's up? Why are you out here?" Ty asked again.

Ty's POV:

I was in my room after the really aweful almost wedding from Ceces Mom. It was a really creepy day. But the creepiest thing was that Cece and i almost kissed. Not that i... ok, that's wrong. I'd love to kiss her. I love her. But i don't think she really wanted to kiss me. She just wanted to annoy Rocky because my little baby sister kissed this stupid guy Logan (urgh.) .

Anyway about Cece. I really can't get her out of my mind. Maybe a walk could help to clear my mind. I stood up, picked up my jacket and my wallet and went out of the apartment and downstairs. I saw a familiar person on the stairs. Cece. She seems to be cold. I sat down next to her. ,,Hay Cece, why are you sitting here outside in the dark? Wait are you cold? " , i asked.

I gave her my jackett. And she smiles at me. I smiled back and asked: ,,So... what's up? Why are you out here?" , i asked again. ,,Oh nothing... Just thinking about the aweful day we had..." i chuckled. ,,Oh yeah, there's a lot to think about. Are you glad your mum isn't getting married to this man?" Cece laughed.

Oh man how i love this laugh. ,, Yeah but that's not, what i was thinking about." ,,Really what then?" , maybe she means the..? No way.

Cece's POV:

Should i tell him? Oh Cece just say it. You must tell him. Even if he hates you after it. You can't keep it a secret. ,, About how we almost kissed and that i should have kissed you because i really like you." , i blurted out. Oh shit. Ty stares at me with big eyes.

,,Ty i'm sorry i shouldn't have -", but i didn't come further because Ty pressed his lips on mine. OMG! Ty Blue is kissing me! I felt fireworks exploding in my head. I sneaked my hands around his neck and his hands was around my waist. After 17 seconds we care apart and i looked at Ty smiling. He smiled back warmly. ,, I also couldn't stop thinking about it." , he said smiling.

,,Cece i love you. I had a long time. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" My mind screams yes but i tried to stay cool which i failed. ,,Yes!", i squeaked. Then we kissed again. This wasn't the most aweful day anymore. It was the best day of my life.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm normally not doing that, but i'm the person, who tries everything new. So here it comes:**

**I have a question for you: Do you want me to write a full Cy story? I have something in my mind, that doesn't have anything to do with the oneshot, but i think it's even better. If you want that i write a Cy story please leave a review or write me a message :)**

**Love you guys xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so i wrote a new chapter. Now it's a two shot :D Hope you like it and please leave a review :) Sorry for my bad english again. :D**

**Give it a shot :) i think it's not that bad :D**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat with Ty pn the stairs and we continued kissing. It was like heaven. Finally i'm together with Ty. I can't believe that it went so quick after the wedding. I never thought i would actually kiss Ty today. And now it happened. Not even that, we're together!

We cared apart because of the leck of oxygen and we smiled at each other. I laid my head on his shoulder and his one arm was around my waist. We sit there a while only enjoying each others company. After a while Ty asked: ,, Should we go upstairs? It's dark and we must go to shake it up tomorrow." Oh yeah i totally forgot that. That was the first time i would skip ''shake it up'' just to sit there in Ty's arms. ,,Hmmm... I could sit here forever..." , said i and snuggled up to Ty's chest. Ty chuckled, gave me a peck on the lips and then stood up and held his hand out.

I sighed and took his hand. But before we went upstairs he hugged me tight and kissed my forhead. I hugged him back. I could've stayed like this forever but to soon he released me and we went upstairs hand in walked before his apartment. At first we had a lot explaining to Rocky. I shivered more than ever. I really hoped that Rocky will be okay with me and Ty dating.

Ty opened the door with his free hand and we walked in. Rocky sat on the couch with Deuce and Tinka. The three looked up to us. Tinka squealed. ,,Finally!", she cried and hugged us. Rocky stood up grinning. Deuce followed her also grinning like a total fool. ,,It's about time!" , said Deuce and hugged me and gave Ty a high five. I looked at Rocky waiting what she would say.

I expected really everything. That she would shout at us or never speak a word to me anymore, or... I don't know. But not that. She went to us and gave us a big grouphoug. I looked at her confused but she was still grinning. ,, I know that would happen. But i didn't know that it would happen so soon. I thought you were to stubborn to admit it. Congratulations you two!", she said excited.

,,But Rocky... Aren't you mad? I mean i was mad that you and Logan kissed!" , i asked confused. ,,Why should i be mad? Yeah it wasn't nice that you and Ty, too." , she looked at Ty, ,,It wasn't nice what you said and did because of Logan, but you were wright, he was a prat. He wrote me a SMS that it's over. He and his dad will stay at the place where they had their ''Honeymoon"." she rolled her eyes. ,, But you two are meant for each other."

Ty's POV:

,, But you two are meant for each other." Wow i can't believe that Rocky is ok with me and Cece dating. I squeezed Ceces hand and then hugged Rocky again. ,,Thanks little baby sister." i said. She smiled at me. ,,No problem big brother. I should have listened to you. You were wright about Logan."

,,Everyone makes mistakes. But now is all okay." i answered and laid one of my arms at Ceces waist. She smiled up at me and i smiled happily back. I'm really happy that our friends are totally okay with the two of us dating. Deuce stood next to Rocky. ,,Just one thing, dude. Cece is like my sister. If you hurt her i will hurt you!" he said seriously.

,,If i would hurt Cece in anyway i couldn't forgive myself. I won't let her go. Don't worry dude." Cece snuggled tighter to me and i kissed her forehead. Cece said: ,, I wouldn't go away from you anyway." and looked up at me. I smiled at her. Tinka sighed.

,,Dude, just kiss her already!" , cried Tinka. I didn't let me say this twice. Cece sneaked her arms around my neck and i sneaked my arms around her waist. I leaned in. She leaned also in and we met in the middle in a passionate kiss." I heard squeking from Rocky and Tinka but it didn't matter to me. I'm with Cece and that's all what matters.

**So guys. I hope you like it :) I will start my Cy story soon :)**


End file.
